


Moose rat things

by Sa_forever



Series: Adventures [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dialog heavy, F/M, Gen, No Beta, Running, We Die Like Men, love the running, moose rat things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_forever/pseuds/Sa_forever
Summary: "Rose and the Doctor: running up a mountain trail. Rose is out of breath, and the Doctor is jabbering on like he's just taking a light jog. They're about 100 meters from their cave destination."





	Moose rat things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago and recently re-read it and liked it much better, so I decided to post it.

Rose and the Doctor: running up a mountain trail. Rose is out of breath, and the Doctor is jabbering on like he's just taking a light jog. They're about 100 meters from their cave destination.

“Well, he's not really a troll. That's just care of this planet's particular racism. And this is not a prophecy, it's a fact. If he goes in there, the paladin will capture-” The Doctor was cut off by high-pitched screams from the cave. He tiredly wiped at his face.

“And he went in of course.” They jog to a stop.

“What now?” Rose panted. “We can't really go in ourselves. That was part of the problem in the first place. You said only the paladin and the not-a-troll could stand the radiation in there. And the not-troll's family -”

“I know. I know.” To himself, he starts muttering, “Think. Think. Think.”

“Isn't there someone in charge of the paladin? An authority of some kind? I mean surely he didn't just up and decide himself-”

The Doctor whirls around, his expression intent. “Yes! That's it, Rose!” He grabs her up and spins her around once before setting her back down.

“The Prince! We need the Prince! Of course he's slightly dead-”

“Wha?”

“But really all we have to do is piggy back in time a bit, and bring back the Prince!”

“I thought we couldn't do that?”

“Yes. Well.” He deflates a bit.

“I wonder...” he Doctor ponders aloud. His eyes stare off into the distance towards the cave.

After a minute, Rose can't help but to ask, “Wonder what?”

No response.

“Doctor.” She says more firmly. “You wonder what?”

His whole body suddenly shivers and he claps a hand over his mouth and his stomach.

“Doctor!” She hesitates to touch him, but just hovers her hands near, in case he needs her.

“So if we don't fix this somehow, then we'll be running into a damaged fixed event.” He manages through his hand. “ The future is looking extremely nauseating unless we can figure out how to get the Paladin to let go the Tralmin from his clutches.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

She steadied the Doctor as he straightened up.

“So what now?” She asked.

“Back to the TARDIS.”

“Seriously?”

“I need to take a better look at the cave and this fixed point coming up with some tech.”

She sighed. It was going to be a long walk back down the mountain.

“Don't suppose you've installed the remote pickup for the TARDIS yet?”

“Still fiddling with it a bit. Don't want her to accidentally get lost in the vortex on the way and strand us.”

“That would be pretty awful, yeah. So we gotta walk all the way back now?”

“Probably.”

“Probably?” An incredulous look.

“If I can figure out the right sequence on my sonic, then I might be able to lure some transportation this way.”

“Are you talking about those giant moose-rat things? Because they did not look friendly, and I'd rather not have to get another rabies shot.”

“oh ye of little faith. Have I steered you wrong before?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually titled as "Moose rat things" in my documents. Lol.


End file.
